


Rest Easy

by milkysterek



Series: #SterekBingo2017 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/pseuds/milkysterek
Summary: In which Derek and Stiles are free of Beacon Hills and they also have a dog.





	Rest Easy

**Author's Note:**

> For #SterekBingo2017
> 
> Theme - Comfort

Gentle morning light filtered through the plain glass window, falling softly over Derek’s sleep heavy features. He was still tired, exhaustion lingering in his bones from the long night before but the steaming cup of black coffee he held between his steady hands would make quick work of that. There was no rush for him to leave and head out into the quiet, seaside town that he now called home so he was content to take this moment for himself.

He didn’t have too much to do today. There was a shopping list pinned to the fridge, held there by a fishing magnet he had bought on a trip out with John the last time he was in the states. The plants didn’t need watering; the sun was out this morning but this was England and the grass was still damp from the rain that fell during the night. He did need to catch Sophia - the twenty-something shop assistant who worked at the supermarket in the village - before things got too hectic (or as hectic as anything could get for Cornwall) to ask if she was still okay with watching Titus tomorrow. He could pick some flowers up at the florist on his way home, he thought and smiled at the prospect of presenting them to Stiles with his breakfast.

Stiles didn’t have to go back to work for another month. He was still on paid leave after his accident and there was no way he was going to waste his days off by being awake before nine. It always baffled Derek that someone could sleep as much as his husband, but he didn’t mind it - not really. He liked watching Stiles sleep, despite how often he was reminded of how creepy that was.

It had terrified him when Stiles had gotten hurt. Moving away from Beacon Hills, crossing an entire ocean just to escape the cursed town was supposed to ensure that Derek would never get that call. His blood had run cold and his stomach had churned when the Hospital explained that there’d been an accident and Stiles was unconscious. It wasn’t a kanima or a hunter or a homicidal uncle, just a wet floor without an indicating sign. Stiles had slipped and smashed his head on the ground. Still painful, sure, and he had knocked himself out cold but it was nothing life threatening. His knee was damaged a bit though and he was still getting physical therapy on the weekends with a sexy, toned, athletic type called Pablo who Derek hated. Stiles said he didn’t need physical therapy since he was getting enough of that with Derek and it had made him smile, especially when Pablo had spluttered and choked on his sports drink.

Not that Derek was jealous. He got a little irked sometimes when men and women alike would leer at his husband and whisper about him to their friends, all of which Derek could hear clear as day thanks to his ‘big bad wolf ears’ as Stiles would call them - but he wasn’t worried; he and Stiles were both happy and faithful and content to spend the rest of their lives together. No one could get in between that, especially no one with a name like Pablo.

The door to their bedroom creaked open and a gentle padding of paws on carpet soon followed. Titus, the couple’s dark brown great dane jumped up onto the bed, jostling Stiles where he lay, sprawled on his stomach. Somehow he stayed asleep, even as Titus stumbled around on his too lanky legs, trying to find the best spot for a nap before deciding to throw his body down on top of Stiles, crushing the man beneath him.

“You know, Titus, you’re not a puppy anymore. You’re too heavy for that now.” Titus just blinked back at Derek, his bright eyes unknowing and unphased. The dog let out a large yawn, baring his powerful teeth in the process and dropped his head down onto Stiles to sleep.

Sighing, Derek finished up his coffee and placed the empty mug on the chest of drawers by the window. The cream carpet brushed against his bare toes as he made his way back over to the bed, smirking at the way Titus grumble when the bed dipped under his weight. Derek crawled back up the sheets and settled at the other side of Stiles, curling onto his side and pressing his face into the man’s collar bone. He inhaled, eyes closed and enjoyed the warm and carefree scent of his mate.

Pulling the duvet up over their bodies - and Titus’ - he sighed contently and placed a gentle kiss on Stiles’ mole speckles collar. He felt safe like this. Safe and warm and like no one could touch him. No one could take his new life away from him. Things weren’t perfect - that’s just not how the world worked - but they were good. They were the best Derek had ever had and could ever hope to have. So for now, with Stiles sleeping soundly above him, warm breath tickling his forehead and Titus grumbling in his sleep, Derek would relax deeper into the sheets and rest easy.

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how difficult it is for me to write Sterek with a dog. I am HAUNTED.
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://milkysterek.tumblr.com/).


End file.
